creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Drowning Laura
A teenager ran through the woods, trying to get away. Eerie humming was all he could hear. The humming was soft, but sad. The boy came across a lake, and turned to see if his pursuer was close by. When he didn't see anyone, he took a deep breath. Then, the humming came back. He looked towards the trees, but saw nothing. He took one step back, his foot touching the edge of the water. A pale hand bursted through the water, and grasped the boy's ankle. He screamed as he hit the floor, slowly being dragged into the cold water. He clawed at the dirt, trying to get away pathetically. Half of his body was submerged in the water now. A girl came from the water, using her pale hand to pull herself up. She wrapped her arms around the boy and went to pull him down into the lake with her when people camping in the woods ran out with flashlights. One had a gun. "Let him go!" the man with the gun shouted. The girl glared and fell back into the water. They dragged the boy out and dialed 911. The police investigated the lake, and found no trace of the mysterious girl… Laura could have been your ordinary teenaged girl. Plain brown hair, and even plainer green eyes. If you asked around her school, you would have heard, "Who's Laura?" or that she was a shy little thing. Her parents loved her, but didn't even suspect Laura was being bullied. You see, Laura was no bombshell or didn't have some special talent. She was just a regular girl. Being a regular girl leads to people thinking Laura was easy to pick on or too weak. That was the case of Tanya. Tanya would have been considered a bombshell, with all of her makeup and short skirts. In her eyes, she was perfect, and sweet shy Laura was just a pebble in her shoe. "Laura, do you have lunch money?" Tanya walked up to her one day. "Two dollars," Laura mumbled, tugging books out of her bag to put in her locker. "Well, I need it," Tanya said, smacking her lips on the bubble gum she chewed. Laura clenched her fist. She was tired of being Tanya's toy. "Tanya, get your own money," Laura snapped slamming her locker shut and tried to walk away. Tanya grabbed Laura's backpack and pulled hard. The backpack slipped from Laura's shoulders and it spilled onto the floor. "What's your problem? You know you have to pay me money everyday or else I'll get the entire school to make your life a living hell," Tanya said. She pulled out her gum and threw it onto Laura's hair. Rage fill the girl's stomach and all of the anger locked up just exploded. Laura punched Tanya in the face and while the the girl cradled her face, Laura grabbed her blonde hair and smashed Tanya's face into the lockers over and over again. Students could only watch in shock. Teachers ran over and peeled Laura away from Tanya who was crying with new bruises and some blood on her face. "Laura, I'm very disappointed in you," her father scolded. "She has been tormenting me for months! What did you want me to do?" Laura snapped, her shy persona torn apart to reveal an angry side. "You should have told us!" her mom said. "What would you have done? NOTHING! I defended myself and you're yelling at me!" Laura screamed. She threw open the front door of her house and ran outside. "Laura!" her parents called after her. Laura didn't know where she was walking. All she knew was she needed to be alone. Which didn't work out for her. Why you ask? Someone was following her. Laura of course didn't notice. She kept walking until she stumbled upon a lake. Laura sighed at the beauty of it. Until she heard footsteps. She turned to see Tanya, who had ugly bruises on her face. "Look what you did to me. My face is ruined," Tanya growled. Laura then noticed the baseball bat in her hands. Tanya smirked. "Did you know I play softball? Well, you know now," she said holding it up. Laura's eyes widened. She stepped back, nearly falling into the lake. She couldn't swim, so if she was to fall in… she dodged a swing from Tanya, and tried to run when the bat hit her back. Getting a kick in the ribs from Tanya, Laura could only sweep her leg to knock the other girl down. She then grabbed the bat and stood up. She raised it high, aiming for Tanya's head. The latter's eyes widened. "Laura, please no!" she screamed trying to get up and run. Laura swung the bat, hitting the other girl's head. Tanya moaned and hit the ground. Laura felt something snap. Any sympathy she may have had, gone. Any warm feelings, gone. Laura raised the bat again. She hit Tanya again, again, and again until the latter stopped breathing and had blood gushing out. Laura dropped the bat which was now covered in blood. She looked at her self. Blood on her cardigan and on her jeans. Even some on her pale face. Laura covered her mouth in horror of what she done. "I killed someone… I KILLED a human being!" Laura said to herself backing up shaking her head. The worst part was…she enjoyed every bit of it. Laura clutched her head, confused and scared, and still backing up. She gasped when her left foot meet with air, and she fell back into the cold lake water. Laura screamed, water instantly filling her mouth and lungs. She tried kicking and moving her arms, but she couldn't. She couldn't swim. Black dots filled her vision, and she slowly surrendered to the darkness. Her body sunk, no air left. Her parents were in mourning. They felt terrible, and it was their fault their little girl was gone. Even if the police suspected she was behind Tanya's death, all they wanted was their daughter. Her father was out fishing, trying to cope with Laura's death. His friends were with him to support him. Suddenly, his line tugged. Not a small tug, a strong tug that nearly pulled him into the water. He looked into the water, and saw in horror Laura staring at him from the water. "Daddy? Help me…" she whimpered. His friends stared in confusion as Laura's father took off his jacket. He dove in after screaming, "I'm coming!" He grabbed his daughter's wrist and tried to swim up. Laura smiled at him. That's when he realized. That wasn't his daughter. Whoever this was… had pure evil in them. His drowning screams wasn't heard, and it was too late when his friends dragged him out of the water. Laura's mother was sobbing, she had lost everything. Her baby girl and her husband. She then heard humming. It was outside. She went outside to see… Laura. "Mommy?" Laura said. "My angel!" Mom shouted, running towards her. She stopped abruptly. The look in Laura's eye was not the warm vibe you usually got from her. The look in her eyes spelled cold, and evil. "What's wrong Mom?" Laura said stepping forward. She was soaked, and her lips were cold, a shade of blue. "You're not my baby," Her mom said shivering, backing away. She tried to run inside the house but the door wouldn't open. She heard something splash in the pool. She turned to see the water thrashing. Going over cautiously, Laura's mom peered through the water. All of a sudden, a pale hand bursted out of the water and grabbed her ankle… She thrashed trying to swim up. Even though Laura's mom was in water, she heard one last thing before blacking out. "Won't you swim with me?" Category:Beings